


White

by S_Horne



Series: Shadowworld100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: It was the colour of purity and cleanliness, of freshness and of hope.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [shadowworld100 on LJ](https://shadowworld100.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> (The flowers mentioned mean sympathy)

They had had white roses at their wedding, the blooms chosen to symbolise new starts. They’d looked beautiful as a stark contrast against the dark blue of the bridesmaid dresses and the groomsmen’s suits.

It had also been a white blanket that their little baby had been wrapped up in when he was brought home.

It was the colour of purity and cleanliness, of freshness and of hope.

 

But now he was alone. He had a funeral to plan, flowers to choose. He settled for the stargazer lily, its brilliant white mocking and taunting, holding nothing but heartache and pain.


End file.
